Savior
by BloodyRose1979
Summary: Carter is haunted by a past he wishes to forget. A past that had him hiding for years while living aimlessly. He suddenly decides to use his abilities and knowledge for the greater good. He seeks Edward out as a potential ally. He intended to save Amestris with his help. He never expected Edward to save him from his past along the way. Edward/OC. Slash. Indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This story is loosely based on my previous FMA fanfiction. I had originally planned for my OC to be a man in that story but I had chickened out since I wanted to write a romance so here I'm finally writing what I had originally intended with a new and improved story.**

 **If you haven't read my other FMA story then DON'T. Trust me. It's crap in my opinion. It was my first story so I was unsure in my writing and my grammar was atrocious. There are also potential spoilers in it so please don't.**

 **Not sure about fanfic title or summary. Help would be most appreciated.**

 **Warning: There will be attempted slash in this story. I had never written slash before so you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 1:

Fire coursed through me, burning my organs and robbing me of air. The lack of air made my lungs burn even more. My cries of pain were silent and breathless but still tore at my throat, scratching and tearing it. My body bucked uncontrollably against the cold, hard restraints that bound me. Nothing I did relieved me of the pain though. My struggles did nothing but draw blood that felt boiling hot against my skin. My wide eyes, filled with hot tears, begged for relief and mercy but those around me did nothing. They watched with wicked grins, not moving an inch to help. I didn't really expect them to; they were the ones that did this to me after all. They stood there chuckling as my body fought viciously against the pain that consumed and devoured my entire being.

 **"AAAHHHHH!"** I screamed as I finally ripped myself from the nightmare. I panted harshly, filling my aching lungs with the air I couldn't get in my nightmare. My heart pounded furiously as awareness returned to me. I released my fierce grip on the blanket once all the lingering traces of the nightmare faded. I fell back onto the pillow as my body lost all its tension.

"Damn it." I cursed, throwing an arm over my eyes. "Why?" My throat clogged up as tears started spilling down my face. "Why does it keep coming back?" I asked aloud, desperately hoping for an answer. An answer didn't come though, none ever did. No matter how many times I asked, I was left to suffer without any idea why. I once again pushed that damn nightmare and the memories it brought up deep down, hoping like always that it would never return. I knew it would be back though. It always came back to haunt me.

I turned my eyes onto the clock on my small beside table. Seeing that it wasn't too early, I decided to get up. It wasn't like I was going to fall back asleep anyway. I dropped to the floor to perform my daily pushups. It was more of a habit than a necessity but it happened to calm me so I continued it. It added to the sweat that already covered me but I didn't mind. I jumped up once done and made my way to my small bathroom. I froze in front of the mirror just outside it. The full-length mirror that the previous owner left for some reason gave me a full view of the scars that riddled my flesh. I once again questioned why I sleep in nothing but boxer shorts. This had become another morning routine. I would stand in front of that mirror and trace my numerous scars with my eyes. It was almost as if I expected some to disappear during the night. I sighed once my roaming eyes reached my face.

It was back. Right above my left eye was what appeared to be a tattoo but was in actuality an intricate scar that faded away from time to time. It would always come back though, just as red as the day I received it. It was another constant reminder of my past, just like that nightmare. I never knew why it faded then came back or what it meant. I knew how I got it though. It was on that day that I constantly relived in my nightmares that I received this strange scar. I could probably learn about it if I was to research it but I couldn't bear to do that. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know what I had become.

I left the shabby apartment later with bandages wrapped around my head. They served to cover more than the scar though. I didn't like to think about it but it wasn't really something you could forget. The eye right beneath the scar was blind. It was now a milky white that always drew people's attention so I kept the bandages on when the scar returned and an eye patch when it wasn't there. My coworkers had stopped asking me about it though they always gave me concerned looks when I wore the bandages. They probably thought someone was constantly beating me. There was no one in my life to do such a thing though…I was alone. I felt it was impossible for me to form any sort of friendship with anyone. They would want me to share my troubles and there was no way I would want to burden anyone with my past. I told myself that I was fine being alone but just like most people I longed for companionship. I longed for someone to care and treat me with kindness and compassion. I probably longed for it more than most due to being denied such a thing my whole life. My childhood, well, let's just say that it was far from an average one.

I organized the boxes in the back of the store like I did every day. My mind wasn't really on the task though. It was instead on what I had heard happened in Central a few weeks ago. A rogue state alchemist had apparently tried to freeze over Central but was stopped. Fuhrer King Bradley had killed him. I shuddered as my thoughts turned to Bradley. The man terrified me and with good reason. It wasn't a reason I could share with others though. It was because of him that I was living in a small town instead of in a big city like East City or Central; I couldn't risk him finding me. I had served my purpose but that didn't mean he could let me roam free. He was probably still on the look out for me since my escape. I wanted nothing more to do with him though. I couldn't help but wonder what his plans were for this country. They couldn't be good if what happened in Ishval was any indication. My desire to stop his plans was overshadowed by my desire to remain hidden and safe. I had started to question that recently though.

Was it really worth staying where I was? Doing nothing but move boxes around? Shouldn't I be putting my abilities to good use? Would I be able to forgive myself for being so selfish later when everything went to hell? It would make for a pretty good revenge I realized. Using what I gained from those bastards to stop their plans. I liked the sound of that. But I wouldn't know what to do really.

Should I spy on Central headquarters? That would probably just reveal myself to Bradley. It would help if I had some allies but once again I was at a loss. How would I get allies? How could I know who was trustworthy or part of Bradley's plan? A sudden cry broke through my thoughts.

"Help!"

I rushed outside to see what was happening. A woman was being mugged. The robber was trying to use the mostly abandoned street to his advantage. I moved forward to help but someone beat me to it. The robber was taken down by a whirl of gold, red and black. A teen a couple years younger than me stood proudly over the man he had knocked out. I was struck speechless. The teen's hair was a striking shade of gold that matched his eyes. The long hair was tied back into a braid, leaving long bangs to frame his face. And what a face it was. The teen's features were still slightly rounded due to his age but there was a chiseled sharpness to it at the same time. Those eyes burned with a wisdom and sharp determination that was awe-inspiring. His nose was just the right size for his face and the scowl his nice lips shifted into fit him perfectly. It was only after taking in all this things that I noticed his height. He was short for his age but that didn't make him any less enchanting to me. It was the first time really that I found myself captivated by someone; I was simply swept up by his very presence.

"Ed!" A suit of armor came running up to the teen. It was then that I recognized who it was I was looking at. This teen was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. The silver chain leading to his pocket proved as such.

"What took you so long, Al?" Edward asked, throwing his brother a smile. That smile was breathtaking all on it's own. It brightened his face and made him look more like his age instead of the worn, experienced teen he really was. The robber was arrested and Edward was praised for his good deed. He clearly hadn't done it with that in mind; he was just doing what was right. That realization was just the thing I needed. If I needed allies, then who better than the famous Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother? I decided to follow them for the time being and see if they were under Bradley's control or not. If they weren't, then I'd try and ask for their help.

 **Author Note: Some of you might have already guessed what my character's backstory is but I'm not going to confirm or deny anything at this point. Honestly, I'm still working out some things but the backstory is the one thing I have cemented. I don't even know for sure what part in the anime this is happening.**

 **I promise Carter isn't like all those others characters that won't share their dark past with others. Carter will share his past with Edward and Alphonse but he needs to know if he can trust them first, which won't take too long.**

 **Please don't drop my story just for that reason.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here's chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 2:

"I can't believe we had to stop here before heading back to Central." Edward complained, stomping down the street with a suitcase thrown over one shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do brother. That's just what the schedule is. We just have to wait a bit." The younger brother tried to pacify him. It was a little strange at first to hear that young, kind voice come from such an intimidating suit of armor. I accepted it rather quickly though. Considering some of the things I had been exposed to, it wasn't that strange.

"But we need to get to Central as quickly as possible."

"I doubt Dr. Marcoh's notes are going anywhere. For now, why don't we get you some food." The mention of food lifted Edward's spirits. He ran off towards the only tavern in town.

The fact that they were heading to Central was a problem. I was reluctant to go there until I had some allies but I had no choice but to follow. I left the two at the tavern and went to purchase my own train ticket. I then returned to my job. I went and told the manager that something had come up and I could no longer work there. The look she gave me showed she was concerned but she didn't ask questions. That was something I always appreciated about the woman. She was the type to know when not to ask questions, unlike the others that worked there. They didn't bluntly ask anymore but still subtly fished for the truth.

"Alright. I'll tell the boss." She said. "Take care of yourself, Carter."

"I will. Thank you." I gave her a grateful smile.

I rushed back to the apartment that I never really called home. I grabbed the suitcase that I always had packed in case I was ever found and needed to flee. I paused to put on my long, dark, hooded coat. I went to leave but stopped as I remembered one last thing. I slowly walked over to the bedside table. I pulled open the drawer and gently took out the box from inside. The wooden box was old and worn but well taken care of. I felt my heart ache as I opened it. Inside were two items. The first was a mask.

I had run into an old man not long after my escape that let me stay the night at his inn for free. He gave me the mask as a parting gift along with supplies for my travel.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, staring unsurely down at the mask. The man put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed at the touch but he kept it there and spoke softly to me.

"I don't know what you've been through but it's left a mark on you that won't heal. You need to learn to accept it and love yourself regardless. Until then, you can wear this. It's a little conspicuous I know but it's the best I can offer. My sister liked to collect these types of things." His smile turned sad, showing that his sister had either passed at some point or he hadn't seen her in years. "If you can't wear it, at least keep it as a reminder of my words." He smiled warmly. "I hope there will come a time when you don't need it."

He was the first person to ever treat me with selfless kindness and compassion and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. I decided to heed his words and kept it close by as a reminder. It was one that I had been sure I would always need as I was far from accepting my past and loving myself. I was trying to move on from it now so maybe there was hope.

While the mask represented hope and promise for the future, the other item represented the complete opposite. I took the gun into my hands and stared intently at it. On the days when my memories were too much to handle, my mind went to the gun and reminded me that I had a way out, a way to make the pain stop. I kept the gun with the mask though because whenever I opened the box with the intent to blow my brains out I would see it and be reminded of that sweet old man.

I didn't even know the man and he probably had forgotten about me or had passed by then but knowing that he gave me something that held so much meaning to him was enough for me to put the gun down. It didn't feel right to betray the faith he had in me. There was a part of me that wondered if it would have even worked.

Having little time left, I quickly but gently packed the box into my suitcase. I stopped to drop off the key with the landlord then rushed off to the train station. I made it with time to spare. Edward and his brother barely made it though. They came running as the train whistle blew. I chuckled to myself when I saw that Edward had a sandwich stuffed into his mouth even while running. There was another person with them now. It was a massive man covered in muscles. His head was bald except for one curl of thick blond hair and he had a thick curled mustache to match.

They ended up sitting in the same car as me. A decent distance away but close enough that I could hear them. The brothers talked some more about the notes that were mentioned earlier while the big man sat silently with his massive arms crossed. They never went into detail about what they were talking about so I couldn't determine what they were looking to learn from the notes written by the man named Marcoh. I eventually tuned them out and stared out the window instead.

I thought about what I had just left behind. It wasn't much but there was some stability in the life I had created for myself. I might regret leaving it later but at that moment I was trying to focus on what I might succeed in doing for the country and all the kind people that lived in it. I knew that I would lose my life if I were to fail, whether it was through death or being locked up once more. I hoped I would at least be at peace with myself for having attempted. I wouldn't know for sure unless it happened.

Every part of me screamed at me to run when I found myself in the busy train station of Central. Being in Central could be the end of me. I pushed my fear down and focused on finding the Fullmetal Alchemist. I kept my hood up as I wormed my way through the crowd, using the massive bald man and Alphonse as a marker for where Edward was. I kept my distance though when I saw the military officers speaking with them. I started to sweat, thinking that they would notice and recognize me at any moment. They didn't though.

The blonde officer said something that infuriated Edward. I couldn't really understand what he was yelling as he was yelling too quickly. This must have been a regular occurrence though as Alphonse acted more amused then concerned or upset. I found it rather amusing myself to be honest. Edward threw his arms around as he yelled, looking much like a kid throwing a tantrum, except much more violently. The massive man, now known as Major Armstrong, left Edward and Alphonse with the new officers. Edward didn't look very happy about it. He seemed to get over it quickly though.

"Finally we can go to the First Branch." Edward announced cheerfully, loud enough for me to hear. I sighed. Of course they'd be going somewhere I couldn't follow them. Edward's sudden yell drew my attention.

"What?! Burned down?!" Curious, I moved a little closer. Thankfully there was still quite the crowd so I didn't have to worry about standing out too much.

"What do you mean the First Branch burned down? When?" Edward asked the officers, looking horrified.

"Last night." The female officer informed him.

"No! Then Dr. Marcoh's notes are gone." Edward and his brother both sagged in disappointment, looking quite pitiful.

"There might be someone who could help." The officer said, lifting their spirits. "Come on."

I panicked when they left and started getting into a car. I could probably keep up with the car but that would draw attention. Having little choice, I ran into an alley and wall jumped onto the roof. I jumped from roof to roof while keeping an eye on the car. I regretted wearing the coat now; no doubt I was easier to notice because of it. It didn't seem like anyone did though, which was good. The car pulled up in front of a nice small house. I tried to peer in through the window to see what was going on but all I saw was books. Mountains and mountains of books. I resigned myself to waiting outside for them to leave.

Edward and Alphonse were in much better spirits when they left. Whoever they saw was clearly a great help to them. They made their way to a hotel and I was forced to go another way. The hotel was much too nice for me to afford. I found a cheaper one not too far away. I booked a room then quickly went to see if the brothers were still at their hotel. Their room had a window that I could see into from across the street. They were talking but I couldn't hear what about but I could guess what about.

The brothers did nothing of significance the next four days. I would have been bored if I wasn't still on edge about being in Central. They went back to that house again on the fifth day. This time they had armfuls of written notes with them when they left. Those must have been the notes they kept going on and on about. They holed themselves up in a different branch of the library. Still one I couldn't enter though. I stared at the library entrance from a rooftop, waiting for them to leave once more. I had started to wonder if it was really worth following them since I wasn't learning a damn thing about their allegiance or intentions. They were still my best bet though so I continued to watch and wait.

 **Author Note: I started to get tired of including details of Carter's following the brothers at the end there, could you tell? ;)**

 **Don't worry, he'll be talking to them soon.**

 **I don't know where the whole thing with the old man and mask came from but I liked it. I had just wanted a reason for Carter to wear a mask later but I really like it.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: There has not been many followers or reviews but I'm having fun writing this so I'll keep it up. I hope more will come to enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

Chapter 3:

I sat on the windowsill of my small hotel room and stared aimlessly out the window. I wasn't that worried that someone would see me, as it was clear that no one in this city looked up. All my time on roofs during my spying showed that. It felt so strange to be in a city; I had gotten used to my small town. It wasn't a bad place though. The buildings were nice and the people of Central weren't that different really. They lived their lives, whether they were blissful or tough, and had friends and family of their own. Seeing them all walk down the street with purpose brought a smile to my face but at the same time stabbed at my heart. There was no one walking down the streets now though as it was late at night.

My hand continued to gently run over the mask in my lap while I sat there. The cold feel of the black material was comforting against my calloused hand. My fingers traced the raised pattern of the mask as my thoughts went to what had happened today with the Elric brothers. The two seemed to finally be done with Marcoh's notes but whatever they found out clearly hadn't been good. The dark look on Edward's face as he stormed from the library proved that. They were now holed up in their hotel room.

I sighed, getting more depressed by the tedious situation I had unknowingly put myself in. Sudden movement on the sidewalk below drew my attention. I jumped up from the sill as Edward and Alphonse ran right below my window. They continued down the street and were quickly leaving my sight. I cursed and quickly threw on my coat. Without thinking, I secured the mask onto my face before jumping from the window. I gave chase but still kept my distance. It was then that I realized I was wearing the mask. It felt surprisingly natural; it didn't dig into my face much and felt almost like a cool second skin. It was much better than the bandages, which sometimes irritated the inflamed skin of the scar. Surprisingly, the glass that filled the eye holes didn't hinder my sight much at all. The mask covered most of my face with only my lower jaw and mouth visible. The fact that it covered most of my face was reassuring as there was less chance I would be recognized this way if anyone caught a glimpse of me. The string used to hold the mask in place wasn't the strongest but that would be easy to replace.

I got the feeling that the Elric brothers were going somewhere they weren't supposed to; Edward wasn't wearing his eye-catching red coat and Alphonse was running as quietly as possible, which wasn't easy as his armor clanked with each step. It made me even more eager to know where they were going. All that eagerness vanished in a flash when I saw the building they were running up to. I froze in place as terror seized me. My body started to tremble and shake as my memories took over. All the pain, terror, horror and torture I endured returned and stole all my strength. I fell to my knees as the shaking worsened. I had started hyperventilating but I was unaware of it at first. The memories were too strong for me to really notice anything else.

 _"PLEASE! STOP! NOOOO!"_

My own remembered screams filled my head, drowning out all other sounds. My scar throbbed and my hands shot up to tear at it. It all stopped though as my fingers met the cool material of the mask instead of that cursed scar. The past vanished for the moment and the present came crashing back down on me. My lungs filled with air with one big breath as I finally gained control over myself. I forced myself to look at the building before me once more.

"It's different." I said aloud to myself once I got a better look. It was a lab but it wasn't **that** lab. It wasn't that much better but I was able to breathe a bit easier knowing that. I stood up slowly. My legs were still a little weak but my strength was quickly returning. Now that my fit was over, I was able to focus back on the two brothers. I didn't know what their purpose was for being there but that place was not a good one. A feeling of dread filled the air around me and it had nothing to do with my past. Worried, I shot forward and jumped up onto the wall surrounding the building. I was able to spot Alphonse easily but Edward was nowhere in sight. He was probably inside then.

Someone jumped from the roof right as I was contemplating whether I should go in after Edward or not. The gleam of light from a large meat cleaver caught my eye as the person headed straight for Alphonse and I jumped instinctively. I crashed right into the person and we both slammed into the side of the building. The person was unfazed and used that meat cleaver to slash my arm as we fell to the ground. I ignored the pain and blood though as adrenaline raced through my veins. I jumped up from the small crater we made and put distance between us. I ignored Alphonse's question about who I was as I took a defensive position in front of him; the incoming fight was all I was thinking of. Shock took over though when I saw my opponent clearly in the moonlight. This person was also dressed in a suit of armor like Alphonse but that wasn't what shocked me. It was the fact that he had no head or body. The helmet had been knocked off and I could clearly see into the armor and it was indeed empty. There was a strange bloody pattern inside though.

"Ah. You're just like me." Alphonse exclaimed, pointing at the empty armor.

"Oh? So you don't have a body either?" The empty armor asked. I was completely floored by the whole thing. I had seen some things during my time at the lab but this was new to me. I tensed as the armor spoke once more while putting its helmet back on.

"That's a real shame. I can't cut you up then." He, for it sounded male, lifted up the meat cleaver as he turned his attention on me. "But I can chop up your friend!" He yelled as he charged me. I was about to dodge but Alphonse ran in front and blocked for me, receiving a gash in the armor that made up his forearm. I was surprised; I hadn't expected him to help me. I didn't know how I was supposed to combat an empty suit of armor but I wasn't going to let Alphonse fight alone. I used the opportunity he granted me and kicked with all my might at the defenseless side of the armor. It was sent flying back but it just got back up again.

"Who are you? How did you get that body?" Alphonse asked.

"Me?" He started cackling. "You wanna know who I am? I'm the notorious killer, Barry the Chopper!" He clearly expected us to know who he was now but I had never heard that name and it seemed Alphonse didn't either.

"Sorry, who?" Barry was offended but wasn't bothered for long.

"You also asked how I got this body." He started to caress his meat cleaver as he spoke. "I was put in prison, you see. However, instead of being executed, my soul was ripped from my body and placed into this armor. They told me to guard this place. Why? Who knows…I don't care. As long as I get to chop up intruders, I don't care what they do to me." I shuddered at how bloodthirsty this man was. It also didn't help that his intended target right then was me. I wasn't that worried though. His strikes were fast but wild and he didn't have any defense. It wouldn't be too challenging of a fight, especially if Alphonse was going to assist me.

Barry charged again and I moved to intercept him. I stopped at the sound of a gunshot. Barry dropped the cleaver and stared at the bullet hole in his hand. I started to turn and see who had shot it but was hit with another bullet. My leg caved as the bullet pierced through it. I was forced to the ground once more.

"Stop!" Alphonse yelled, standing in front of me with his arms outstretched. "Not him!"

I was finally able to see the shooter, or shooters as it turned out. It was the two officers that had been following the brothers around. They didn't know whether I was friend or foe so it was understandable that they shot to incapacitate me. The building beside us started to shake and rumble. Barry took one look at it and fled.

 _That's not good._

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, trying to make his way towards the building. The female officer was trying to stop him though. I forced myself to my feet, prepared to go in myself. I didn't have to though. Someone walked out of the crumbling building with Edward thrown over one shoulder. The man had wild green hair and strange black clothing. Alphonse and the others rushed forward to retrieve Edward but I was stuck staring. Something about this man unnerved me. I looked over him and something red caught my eye…something I was intimately familiar with.

I was stuck staring in shocked disbelief at the scar on the man's thigh, which was an exact copy of my own. I only knew one other person beside myself that had that scar…and he wasn't human. That would mean that…

I started to slowly back away, hoping the man wouldn't notice me. All my instincts were screaming at me again and this time I wasn't going to ignore them. I ran from that place as fast as possible, barely noticing my wounds healing along the way.

I sunk to the floor of my hotel room, mind spinning with thoughts of that man. The thought that there might be others like Bradley had never crossed my mind. It seemed there were more like him. I didn't know how many but it was terrifying to realize that there were others. I had thought that Bradley was the only one I needed to worry about but that might not be the case. He could be working with the others. There was no way I could do this alone. I really did need Edward and Alphonse's help and even they were probably not enough.

"Stop." I said to myself, knowing I was getting caught in a whirlwind of anxiety. "Focus on one thing right now." I stood up as my anxiety calmed.

"Focus on Edward and Alphonse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was difficult but I managed to find where Edward had been taken. He was in a small clinic that wasn't run by the military. That was for the best considering he had been injured while breaking into a government lab. I was forced to watch from an alley across the way as they were on the ground floor and the roof didn't offer the best view of the room. I was still wearing the mask but I felt that best considering that Edward had been exposed to others with the same scar. I could have used the bandages but I still wanted to conceal my face as much as possible. No doubt it would draw attention but my hood cast a big enough shadow for my mask to go mostly unseen. I walked back further into the shadows of the alley as Edward got up from the bed, hoping to remain hidden.

Edward and Alphonse were taking about something serious. That much was obvious but once again I wasn't able to hear anything. I stayed and watched though. I hadn't been expecting it so I unprepared for Edward suddenly turning and looking straight at me.

"Shit."

I found myself unable to move though. He lifted his hand and slowly beckoned me closer. I didn't know what to do. I could have run but they were aware of me at that point so there was little point in that. I braced myself and quickly but carefully made my way over to the window. Thankfully no one was around to see me. I stopped outside the window then opened it when he gestured for me to do so. I hesitated but then climbed in once he backed away from it. I was reluctant to look him in the eye but ultimately did so. His eyes were even more captivating up close but it wasn't the best time to think such things. His automail arm, which was in a sling, caught my eye. I was surprised by it, as I hadn't known he had automail but it wasn't exactly a rare thing so I ignored it and focused back on his face. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes, clearly suspicious of me. He stared silently at me for a bit then finally spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer at first. I wasn't worried about whether I could trust them or not anymore. They clearly had no knowledge about the lab they broke into or about that man so it wasn't likely that they were involved with Bradley. I pushed my hood back so I would look a little less shady and took a deep breath once I decided on what to say.

"My name's Carter…and I need your help."

 **Author Note: Having Carter there changed Alphonse's battle with Barry. There was no "how do you know you're who you think you are" kind of thing.**

 **If i had to give a close example to the mask that Carter uses it would be Allen Walker's from d gray man. I always loved the design of the mask.**

 **Please Review. Pretty please.**


End file.
